


Sinking Into the Depths

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, M/M, fan comic, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is rescued by someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Into the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> [Kitty_fic](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/) (LJ) let me turn her [pretty little fic](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/244929.html) into a five-page comic, so many, many thanks to her for that. :)


End file.
